


Practice Makes Perfect

by GenesisKey (LokiLover84)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/GenesisKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Lucifer go to visit Cas and Dean before the impending birth of their first child. Being around pregnant, Omega Cas brings out the needy side of Sam. Lucifer is more than willing to practice impregnating Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect

The first sign Lucifer had that something was on Sam’s mind was the way he sat absolutely still the entire ride home from Dean and Cas’s. They’d gone over to see their respective brothers for what would probably be the last time before Cas gave birth to their daughter, and Sam hadn’t been willing to pass up the chance, when his brother was willing and able for the last time to suppress his Alpha protectiveness of his mate and allow Sam’s comforting Omega presence, but that of another Alpha. Lucifer had understood the moment they had walked into the spacious apartment the mates shared. It hadn’t been like being slapped in the face by the scent of an Omega, like it was when Sam went into heat, but a subtle, cloying difference that made him want to protect his little, pregnant Omega brother. And if it was that way for him, then how much more did it affect Dean?  
But Lucifer shoved aside thoughts of his brother and his mate, reaching carefully across the middle console to run a comforting fingertip across the back of Sam’s hand. Sam shifted toward Lucifer just a bit, but turned his head away, staring blankly out the window. Lucifer didn’t push, knowing something important was on Sam’s mind, and that his Omega would share when he was ready.   
The drive home took less than twenty minutes, and when they pulled up into the driveway, Sam clambered out and headed inside almost before Lucifer had thrown the car into park. Now he was worried. Was Sam mad at him? He wracked his brain, trying to remember if he’d done something, said something in the past few days to upset his mate and came up blank. Sam had been his usual cheerful self until just before they’d left Dean’s. Lucifer climbed from the car, his jaw settling into a determined line to find out what was troubling his mate. He pushed the lock button on the key fob and followed Sam’s path to the front door.   
No sooner had he stepped inside and tossed his keys into the bowl on the hall table, than he found himself with an armful of Sam. He shoved at the door with his foot, satisfied when he heard the telltale click of it closing firmly, then grunted as he was backed into it. Sam kissed him ferociously, tongue dancing along Lucifer’s bottom lip, then swiping into his mouth when Lucifer allowed. Sam’s hands were everywhere, yanking at the buttons on Lucifer’s dress shirt, ignoring the hiss of warning at Sam not pull the buttons completely off. The shirt fell in a heap on the floor, and then Sam’s tongue was tracking across Lucifer’s neck, up to his ear, which Sam nipped playfully, then headed south, all while Sam was divesting Lucifer of his khaki slacks. This took some skill, but Sam managed to distract Lucifer from the awkwardness of the move by laving at Lucifer’s hard cock through his black silk boxers—the one luxury he allowed himself—while pulling off his Alpha’s shoes, socks and finally his slacks.   
Lucifer kicked the pants away, then grabbed a handful of Sam’s hair and tugged gently, making his taller Omega rise slowly, languidly, to his feet. Then Lucifer spun them around, forcing Sam’s front up against the door while he molded to him from behind, his hands moving in two different directions, one up to pinch and roll his Omega’s nipples, and the other down to lightly cup and squeeze his crotch.   
“What is this, Sam?” Lucifer all but growled at him. “You’re quiet as a mouse on the way home and then I get greeted at the door by a horny, slutty Omega who’s next heat is more than a week away.” Lucifer squeezed Sam a little tighter, a warning that had Sam thrusting his hips back with a desperate little cry.   
“Please, Luce, I-I just need you. Please. Want you inside me, want to feel you, all of you, want your knot, want you to fill me up with your come, please, Lucifer!”  
The Alpha tensed and Sam lowered his head, suddenly ashamed. He twisted a fraction, as if he was trying to pull away from his mate, and on instinct Lucifer’s Alpha voice froze Sam in his tracks.   
“Sam, answer me.” Lucifer hated to go all Alpha on the younger man, but this wasn’t something he was prepared to just let go. He wanted answers, to know what brought on the sudden change in his Omega. It wasn’t that they’d never talked about having kids, but they’d agreed to wait until Sam had finished college in a couple of years. It had always seemed as if Sam had been more eager to wait than Lucifer, as if he didn’t want to be tied down so soon. So for Sam to beg Lucifer to knot him was totally out of character. Sam’s soft whining brought Lucifer’s attention back to him.   
“Please, Luce, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have—“ Lucifer cut him off, more gently this time. “It’s ok, Sam, it really is. I just want to know what brought this on.” At the soft words something in Sam seemed to break.   
“I-I just couldn’t help myself. It was nice to see Dean and Cas, it really was, but seeing Cas like that, all round with Dean’s pup, almost glowing, and he smelled so good, like rain and pine and apple pie and vanilla, like him and Dean and family and home and I…” Sam trailed off, and Lucifer turned him carefully so that he could look at his mate.   
“Shhh, Sam, it’s ok. I understand. You weren’t the only one affected by Cas and Dean. The scents were different for me, but it took almost everything I had not to just drag you off to their spare bedroom and take you, right there on the floor, mate you, knot you, make you beg for my pups in your belly…”  
Lucifer was slightly shocked at the words spilling from his mouth, but he realized they were all true. He’d wanted Sam as much as Sam had wanted him, but it didn’t negate all their plans for Sam’s college to come first. Lucifer took a deep breath.   
“Sam. If you want, we could…” Lucifer inclined his head, letting it sink in. Sam’s eyes widened. “You mean, you’d..?” Lucifer nodded, biting at his bottom lip. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while, Sam. You could take most of your classes online, and I’m in a good spot at work to take off for a while, and we’ve got our savings, and I could stay at home with the pup when you go back to school, if you want…”  
Sam threw his arms around Lucifer and gave him a big smacking kiss, which made Lucifer laugh. Then Sam’s eyes dropped and he gazed at his Alpha from under his lashes, his whiskey eyes full of suggestion and lust. Lucifer swallowed hard.   
“So, you want this, Alpha? Want to take me down like a naughty little Omega, fill me up with your cock, your knot, make my belly swell with your pups? Do it, Alpha. Take me. Claim me.”  
Lucifer didn’t need any more encouragement. He grabbed Sam’s upper arms, pulling Sam close to him, then grabbed Sam’s hair, yanking it just to the point of pain, forcing Sam’s head down so that he could nip at Sam’s lips, then soothe the bites with his tongue. He released a gasping Sam just long enough to bite out an order.   
“Strip.” If Lucifer hadn’t been so turned on, it would have been comical to watch his ginormious moose of a mate rip frantically at his clothes. It took Sam less than two minutes to have all his clothing in a pile on the floor. Lucifer raised a brow at him, and suddenly Sam turned a bit shy. Lucifer, knowing that what Sam needed now was soothing words, he stepped up to him and wrapped his arms around Sam, pulling their bodies close. Sam let out a faint whimper as his throbbing cock brushed against Lucifer’s boxers, and then Lucifer was inhaling the scent of honey and a hint of steel. It went straight to his head and he released Sam, who sank to the floor just as he sank into his Omega role. Lucifer’s breathing was ragged, but he managed to speak, commanding Sam onto his hands and knees on the living room carpet.   
“Jesus, Sam…” Lucifer hit his knees, ignoring the slight shock and grabbed the globes of Sam’s ass, fingers sinking into the warm, soft flesh. Sam dropped his head between his arms, arching his back into the touch. Lucifer pulled the flesh apart, revealing Sam’s hole, already wet with slick. He drug his tongue over it, reveling in the explosion of taste, something uniquely Sam. He licked until he was sated and Sam was almost sobbing with want. Lucifer didn’t want to rush Sam, wanted to draw this out, but Sam cried out.   
“Lucifer, please, Alpha, please, need you, please, fuck me!”  
There was no way Lucifer could deny his needy, greedy little Omega, and he rose up to his knees, sliding his boxers down until his cock sprang free, then slammed it home. Sam arched his back, his head coming up as he practically howled with satisfaction. Lucifer pulled out harshly, then slammed back into Sam’s warm, welcoming heat. Now Sam was sobbing out with abandon, begging his Alpha for more, harder, please, and Lucifer leaned forward over Sam’s back, canting his hips to hit that spot inside Sam that had the Omega seeing stars.   
“This what you want, needy little Omega bitch. Speared open on my cock, taking me so good, look at you, begging for it, need it don’t you, my sweet little Omega slut.”  
Sam couldn’t even form a coherent thought, just nodded frantically, trying to agree with little mewls and yes’s punched out with each breath as Lucifer fucked him. He keened as he felt Lucifer’s knot begin to catch on his rim, and he shoved his hips back, slick easing the way as Lucifer tied them together, Sam’s warm channel clamping down on his cock as Sam came hard, untouched. Lucifer growled out his release, then pulled Sam down to the floor, snuggling as they came down from their highs.   
“Was it good, Sam?” Lucifer asked hesitantly. Sam nodded sleepily, smiling slightly. “Yes. It was everything I thought it would be. And perfect practice for when my heat comes in next week.” Lucifer wrapped his arm around Sam, splaying his fingers across Sam’s stomach. He couldn’t wait to see how beautiful Sam would be in their efforts to grow their little family.


End file.
